Welcome to my life
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Charlie/Esme:."Charlie le besó la frente, y se dio cuenta de algo; ella le complementaba en muchas cosas. La quería y le agradaba ser parte de su vida, por más que estuviera compartida. Ese era su punto de vista" Reto. Para Palo.


**Disclaimer: **Uhm, ¿cómo lo explico? Seth viviría en un armario, solamente vestido con sus boxers ajustados de lobitos, conmigo dentro, si la saga fuera mía.

**Claim: **Charlie/Esme *y es que ella ama las pairings descabelladas*

**Advertencias: **¿Crees que debería decírtelas? Naah, sólo te preocuparías xDD

**Notas: **Bien, esto va para Palo, mi hermana perdida-reencontrada, que me lo pidió en el día del amigo, las tres drogadas con Coca-Cola, mientras nos desvelábamos en lo de Titu, ustedes babeándose por Taylor Lautner y Robert Pattinson respectivamente y leyendo mis femslash pervertidos, quitándose lo poco de inocencia (quiero creer que) tenían, mientras yo soñaba despierta con Seth. Vale, ya me fui al carajo. La cosa es, que esto es para vos Palominha de mi corazón, porque te amo mujer xDD Gracias por todo. Y ¡alé! Participa en el reto _'Parejas retorcidas & Co' _del foro LOL. Hum... está ubicado entre el espacio Twilight-Eclipse. Ups, Brikindón no existe :3 Creo que es el shot más largo que he escrito en mi vida. Ahí tienes, espo xDD

-

-

* * *

**Welcome to my life**

* * *

**I.**

¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que la vio? No lo recuerda. Ni siquiera sabe si la ha visto antes, pero lo que sí sabe es que es hermosa en más de una manera. Solía analizarla de vez en cuando, algo así como un _hobby_.

Su rostro de corazón, pálido, suave y terso como la porcelana. Y también delicado, porque Esme emanaba fragilidad de todos sus poros. Sus ojos dorados, cálidos como si el oro en ellos fuese a derretirse en cualquier instante, iluminando todo; como un sol. A veces eran más claros, otras eran de una tonalidad más oscura, pero siempre manteniendo el dorado. Amables y maternales para con todos. Sus labios rosados, siempre en una sonrisa, sea quién sea el destinatario de ésta. Una sonrisa llena de amabilidad. Su voz, suave, sedosa y tierna, que hacía sentir a todos como unos niños, y nadie le reprochaba cuando hablaba en ese tono. Su cuerpo, perfectamente proporcionado, sin atributos exagerados o habilidades especiales; sólo su cuerpo, con curvas femeninas que a pesar de ser simples eran cautivantes. Era una mujer simple, que pensaba en los demás antes de ella, pero aún así tenía cuidado de su persona.

Esme era todo eso y más, mucho más, y Charlie se había tardado buen tiempo en descubrirlo.

**II.**

Ella era de otro. Estaba con otra persona, muy buena a decir verdad. Mucho mejor que él, con mejor empleo, asegurándole a ella el poder tener una vida en la que no le faltaría nada.

Pero a él sí le faltaban cosas, y ella lo notaba. Lo analizaba muy a menudo, con sus ojos dulces pero atentos al humano, queriendo comprenderlo con lo que interpretaba de sus movimientos, sus suspiros y los latidos de su corazón. Lo que nadie le decía y lo que no quería preguntar, porque sabía que en esa casa todos la escucharían si se atrevía a preguntarle algo a Alice o a Edward sobre él, incluso si lo susurraba. Y ella no lastimaría a Carlisle, por lo menos no deliberadamente. Lo amaba, pero también sentía cierta curiosidad hacia Charlie, y la historia que iba descubriendo de él.

A veces, en las noches bajo la luna, mientras miraba el cielo con gesto ausente, apenas apartada de su esposo por unos minutos, lo imaginaba durmiendo, tranquilo en su casa, en su habitación, escapando a la inconsciencia, soñando con algo mejor que la cruda realidad. Y aquella imagen le agradaba, porque era mucho más tranquilizador para ella imaginar su rostro carente de emoción que verlo lleno de arrugas que escondían preocupación y dolor en sus pliegues.

Y luego sacudía su rostro suavemente, disipando aquellos pensamientos, por las dudas de que Edward estuviese a la escucha. Los problemas eran lo menos que buscaba, aunque era muy probable que la entendieran si lo explicaba correctamente.

**III. **

Dos brazos que chocaron, por más que los pasillos no estén llenos a esa hora en el hospital (quizá el hecho de que Charlie no estuviera mirando por dónde caminaba y que ella estuviera entretenida con lo que llevaba en manos a la vez que tarareaba una canción, influyó en que ninguno viera al otro).

Los ojos chocolate del hombre encuentran a los de la mujer, sorprendido. _Asustado_. Porque ella parece demasiado frágil y él teme romperla.

— Oh, lo siento tanto, ¿está usted bien?

Ella sonríe, desbordando amabilidad—. No se preocupe, estoy perfectamente.

— ¿Es usted la mujer del Dr. Cullen?

— La misma, y por favor, no me llame de usted, me hace sentir vieja —ella ríe ante lo último, como si fuera una especie de broma privada (y lo es), y él se sonroja. Esme ve encantada sus mejillas; no hay sed, sólo ternura—. Y usted, oficial... Swan —agregó al leer la placa—. Oh, ¿es usted el padre de Bella Swan?

— Sí, Charlie Swan, un gusto —un suave apretón de manos, siempre con cuidado; mano fría contra mano cálida—, y no es necesario que me trate de usted.

Sonrisas por ambos, y la charla comienza animadamente. Charlie puede sentir que hoy es uno de sus mejores días.

**IV.**

Aquello parecía una especie de rutina. Él pasaba por el hospital antes de ir a la comisaría, y siempre la encontraba a ella, que llevaba algo para su esposo o iba a saludarlo para luego volver a su hogar. Como buena esposa.

Si no se chocaban, uno identificaba al otro y luego pasaban rato hablando, sentados en aquellas incómodas sillas de plástico de las salas de espera, sin importarles ese hecho. Incluso perdían el transcurso del tiempo, y llegaban a ser horas y horas. Charlie no llegaba al trabajo y Esme llegaba a su casa mucho más tarde que Carlisle.

Pero parecía no importar. Charlie podía llenar, un poco, el vacío que Renée había dejado en su vida, y Esme sonreía al ver los sonrojos de él, como los que su hijo tenía cuando era pequeñito. A los dos les faltaba algo, y lo habían encontrado, de alguna manera, en el otro. Sin ser completamente conscientes de ello siquiera. No todavía.

Y por ello Charlie le invitó a cenar, en plan de amigos, pero a cenar. El sonrojo que acompañó a su pregunta hizo que Esme no pudiera negar la invitación. Podría fingir tres o cuatro horas por él, ¿verdad?. Por su amigo. Una cita _como amigos_. Y nada más.

**V.**

Bueno, era más que obvio que Charlie Swan no era muy bueno en cuanto a citas. Su hija se había ido a pasar la tarde en la casa de los Cullen, a su pesar y gracias a Alice, y ellos se encontraban solos en la casa del policía. Le había pedido a Bella que preparara algo rico, y cuando ésta se fue, comenzó a acomodar la mesa, las sillas, todo. Creyó que sería lo más perfecto posible, que ellos hablarían, sonreirían y demás. Pero el silencio era atormentador, un peso en sus espaldas, que incomodaba a ambos. Algo realmente insoportable que les destrozaba los nervios (en realidad era Charlie; Esme estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ello).

Tampoco entendía por qué Esme comía con gesto totalmente concentrado, como si intentara no poner mala cara a lo que introducía en su boca (si sólo él supiera lo que significaba para ella comer la comida humana, y que todo lo hacía por él, por verlo sonreír, quizá comprendería. Luego de pensar que ella estaba loca al decirle que era vampiro y no le era agradable la comida humana, claro). A él le gustaba la lasaña.

Cuando Esme tomó la copa de vino tinto, Charlie aprovechó la distracción de ella para mirarle. Tomaba de a sorbos pequeños, concentrada otra vez en no poner mala cara. ¿Tanto le desagradaba?

— ¿No te gusta la cena? —la voz ronca, a falta de diálogo, de Charlie rompió el silencio sepulcral.

Esme le miró, confusa, y luego le sonrió, infundiéndole alegría.

— No, está deliciosa. Bella cocina realmente bien —otra sonrisa más.

Él asintió, y nuevamente hubo silencio; los dientes de Swan masticando la lasaña fueron los únicos que rompían el silencio en un rítmo que sólo Charlie oía (o eso pensaba él).

— ¿Quieres postre? —preguntó él luego de un sorbo a su bebida.

Ella negó educadamente, con aquella sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

— Vale.

**VI.**

— La cena fue deliciosa, Charlie, gracias por la invitación —dijo ella cortésmente, con el saco descansando en su antebrazo.

Ambos se encontraban en la puerta principal de la casa. Era el momento de la despedida.

— Claro, le daré a Bella tus felicitaciones. Gracias a ti por venir.

— Bueno... nos vemos otro día.

Charlie se sonrojó, y Esme rió por lo bajo.

Una risa que se congeló y murió cuando sintió la mano de Charlie en su barbilla. Estaba segura de que se hubiera sonrosado ella también de no ser porque la sangre ya no recorría sus venas desde hace dos días.

Los cálidos dedos del humano despertaron en ella un cosquilleo que no había sentido en décadas. Algo que ocultamente anhelaba y Carlisle no podía darle del todo.

Aquella mano se dirigió dubitativa a su nuca, acariciando el cuello en su camino, dejando un camino cálido, hasta posicionarse firmemente en donde la cabellera caramelo iniciaba, a la vez que Charlie iba esfumando el espacio entre sus rostros.

Esme sintió algo similar al latido de su corazón muerto cuando los cálidos y torpes labios de él se encontraron con los de ella en un tímido roce. Charlie se sonrojó violentamente cuando sintió los fríos y rígidos de ella. Calor y frío, así se sentía. Hielo y fuego.

Y Charlie dio el primer paso, iniciando con un suave movimiento, pidiéndole permiso. La mujer le dio a entender el sí cuando afianzó una de sus manos a la espalda de él y la otra a su cadera.

El beso subió apenas un tono cuando él la empujó levemente contra el marco de la puerta, haciéndola girar, con una de las manos todavía en su nuca y la otra en las pequeñas caderas de Esme. Charlie no quería llegar a más; ella era mujer casada (podía sentir el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la cual decansaba en su espalda), era una mujer bondadosa, amable, que no le pertenecía. Era frágil, y no quería _romperla_.

Pero su cuerpo, humano y traicionero, le dictaba otra cosa. Sus manos se movían ahora libres por el menudo cuerpo de ella, explorando su espalda, brazos, sus caderas y el inicio de sus piernas. Tocando zonas que no eran de su pertenencia.

Esme sólo respondía al beso, enfocada en aquello para no descontrolarse y tener que lamentar el poseer unos dientes afilados y ponzoñosos después. Sus manos yacían ancladas en la espalda y cadera de él, apenas moviéndose unos milímetros.

Cuando Charlie cortó el beso por falta de aire, Esme se colocó el abrigo y se fue sin decir nada.

**VII.**

— Papá, ¿te encuentras bien? Te veo un poco abatido.

El oficial de policia elevó la vista de su cuenco de cereales, perdido.

— ¿Hum? Me encuentro bien, Bells, nada malo.

— De acuerdo. ¿Vas a pescar hoy?

Él no contestó. Se le había olvidado; era sábado y era día de pesca.

— Sí, claro. Pescar.

Ella sonrió condescendientemente, y luego suspiró.

— Me toca trabajar en lo de los Newton. Hasta luego, papá.

Le dio un beso en la frente y luego se dirigió a su camioneta.

Luego de media hora de indecisión, optó por ir de pesca. Después de todo, era un buen deporte para despejar su mente. Tomó la chaqueta, los bártulos necesario, y se dirigió a su auto de policía.

De camino al muelle, pasó por la casa de Billy. Jacob atendió a la puerta y le dijo atropelladamente que su padre estaba en la cocina, a la vez que se despedía de él. Estaba apresurado por salir. Charlie se preguntó cuándo dejaría ese muchacho de crecer (y cuándo se dignaría a usar una simple remera y zapatillas, también). Qué va, solamente estaba allí para avisarle a Billy que hoy iría a pescar solo, que no se molestara y que necesitaba despejar su mente de _ciertas _cosas.

Billy accedió, viendo más allá de los ojos tristes de su amigo.

**VIII.**

El aire empujaba con fuerza todo. No era una simple brisa. Era viento. Descargó los bártulos de la cajuela de su auto-patrulla y se dirigió al muelle. Inhaló el fresco aire puro que le azotaba el rostro y sonrió. Así podría despejarse de todo.

Saludó a su amigo, eligió el bote de siempre y colocó los bártulos dentro.

Cuando iba a poner un pie dentro para luego adentrarse en el agua, la voz a su espalda le heló de tal manera que casi cae a falta de equilibrio.

— Hola, Charlie —así no podía despejar su mente. Se volteó lentamente al oír la voz tímida y suave de ella.

— Esme —lo dijo en un suspiro rápido y ahogado.

Ella sonrió, un tanto apenada. No era fácil hablar del asunto, incluso para una inmortal.

— Quería disculparme por lo de hace una semana —se sostuvo el sombrero, ya que el viento amenazaba con volárselo.

— Sí, eso... —miró al cielo; estaba nublado y había viento fuerte. Habría una tormenta. Pescar era inútil, los peces habían huído de la superficie.

— No creo que sea bueno ir al agua con el tiempo que hace —a Charlie le pareció que se esforzaba por entablar conversación. Sonrió apenas.

— Yo tampoco lo creo —dio un paso adelante.

El viento no amainaba, y cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Azotó a Esme de costado, y su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio (esto, a ojos de quien la conocía bien, era intencionado), chocando contra el cuerpo de Charlie y cayendo ambos, por suerte para él, en el bote.

— Viento muy fuerte, ¿a que sí? —los cabellos acaramelados le golpeaban el rostro y su sombrero blanco estaba a punto de salir volando a la deriva del viento para perderse. El vestido de algodón que usaba flameaba al compás de su cabello, chocando con todo. Algunos mechones caían sobre el rostro de Charlie, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

— Esme, no creo que Ca-

— Gracias —recibió una mirada confusa por parte del humano y aclaró—: Por entrar en mi vida. Has hecho todo un poco más interesante, por más que siga amando a Carlisle. Tú ha-

— Ahora eres tú quien debe callarse.

Charlie sonrió, la tomó por la nuca y la besó con más ferocidad que la vez anterior. Las manos de ella se movían por el pecho de él, amenazando con colarse debajo de la campera que tenía como abrigo. El sombrero voló a quién sabe dónde y en ese momento comenzó a llover.

Ambos cortaron el beso, y Esme rió, como una melodía de campanas, violines y piano. Una melodía púrpura que inundaba todo. Que mojaba todo.

**IX.**

Silencio. Ya estaba acostumbrado a él. No le interesaba, siempre y cuando estuviera ocupado. Pero no era ese el caso. La comisaría estaba casi desértica, de no ser por sus tres compañeros y él. Todos los demás, o habían terminado sus turnos del día, o habían salido por trabajo. Jugaba ausentemente con el lápiz mientras miraba la lámpara en su escritorio.

No estaba triste, solamente aburrido.

— ¿Qué opina si le invito el almuerzo, sheriff? —oyó aquella voz que le agradaba y vio una mano de mármol tenderle una caja improvisada. El aroma que provenía de su interior era realmente atrayente.

Él le sonrió y asintió, tomando el paquete.

— ¿Quieres un poco tú? —ofreció.

— Yo ya he... comido. Hazlo tú, te ves realmente hambriento.

Charlie se encogió de hombros. Nunca entendería su problema con la comida. Tomó el primer bocado y lo degustó.

— ¿Lo has...? —habló con la boca llena, y Esme le miró elocuentemente. Él tragó y luego habló—: Lo siento. ¿Lo has preparado tú?

— Sí, ¿te agrada?

— Está delicioso.

La mujer rió suavemente y le revolvió aquellos cortos rizos color caoba.

Ella había encontrado en él a un niño de ojos chocolate y rizos caoba cortos, que se sonrojaba con frecuencia y era irremediablemente tierno. Recuperó, en cierto modo, lo que había perdido hace varias décadas.

Él había descubierto a otra mujer en su vida, para poder llenar el vacío de la despedida de Renée, para poder volver a abrazar a alguien y decirle que la quería. También recuperó algo que había dejado ir, pero con otra persona.

**X.**

Acarició el brazo desnudo de la mujer a su lado. Frío. Un frío que llegaba a encender una mecha en su interior, calentándolo todo. No se sentía de esa forma desde hace años, dieciocho para ser exacto. Y él no la veía como un reemplazo de Renée; ella era otra persona, una completamente nueva que llegaba a llenar el hueco en su pecho y lo hacía sentir pleno.

El rostro de corazón de Esme descansaba en el hueco entre su pecho y su brazo, y él trazaba suaves patrones en su espalda, desnuda y fría. Creyó que estaría dormida, pero sus ojos caramelo (ahora tenían una pizca de negro que los oscurecía) se abrieron, mirándolo.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, y él no vio ningún atisbo de culpabilidad en los orbes de la mujer. No todavía. Sabían que estaba muy mal, pero era un precio a pagar por haber recuperado lo que habían perdido hace tiempo.

— Gracias a ti por dejarme entrar en tu vida —habló repentinamente él, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

— ¿Huh?

— En el bote, la otra vez, me diste las gracias por haber entrado a tu vida. Ahora yo te agradezco a ti por ello —siempre le había sido complicado hablar de sus emociones, y el sonrojo fue inevitable.

Esme suspiró. Se le hacía difícil en esos días, ya que había descuidado su dieta lo bastante como para ser un peligro para Charlie.

— Oh, eso. Sí, claro. Bienvenido a mi vida, entonces —su sonrisa logró iluminar la habitación.

Charlie le besó la frente, y se dio cuenta de algo; ella le complementaba en muchas cosas. La quería y le agradaba ser parte de su vida, por más que estuviera compartida. Así podía llegar a algo parecido a la perfección. Ese era su punto de vista.

— Te quiero —cerró sus ojos de oro y se acomodó en el lugar. Charlie creyó que había quedado dormida. Sonrió ampliamente.

_`Y yo no sabes cuánto´_

* * *


End file.
